


Kiss

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: What's in a kiss? A young Pavel is about to find out. . .





	Kiss

They say when you kiss, you feel your lungs open with the breath of another and that in the most exhilarating, sensual experience. This breathe has a taste. This breathe as a smell. And it belongs to your lover; it is shared by your lover.

When you kiss, your while body feels the movement. Your hands come up, fingers grab and fist at the hair. They pull your lover closer.

Your eyes flutter shut; pupils dilated too much for the eye to bear.

A passion shared between you.

They say when you kiss, you and that person became one. That’s why you should only kiss someone you love.

And that’s why Pavel hasn’t kissed anyone yet. The moment should be special and there’s been no one special enough for Pavel.

Well, until Jim Kirk. Jim has a smile, and eyes a blue as bright as that grin. His hair, and personality… There’s very little about him that doesn’t blow the young Russian away.

Pavel is so taken with his Captain; maybe he starts to imagine how his lips would feel. The texture, the taste, the back of his hand could never match. His breathe, he would never experience.

As the Captain moves closer to the young ensign, Pavel feels his heart beat louder and louder. His damn sure Jim can hear it, and even if the Captain couldn’t he could very well see the blush slowly creeping across his checks.

Pavel’s eyes flutter shut, before the gap between their lips is fully closed. He’s dreamt this moment for what seems like forever.

As their lips touch, softly at first, barely there, Pavel feels… Although unable to name the feelings he knows there are a lot of them, electrifying, stimulating.

He parts his lips, desperate to taste Jim’s breathe, to feel every bit of his Captain. As Jim’s tongue reaches in a shock is sent through Pavel and his fist clenches. He unclenches them as he’s suddenly conscience of their existence and they move to explore that perfect hair.

There’s too much for his mind to focus on. The taste of Jim is a little as he expected, but a little like he could never guess. A taste he’d never be bored of.

Jim’s hair is soft and fluffy; he must have just washed it, probably in that over powering apple shampoo that had yet to attack Pavel’s nose.

Or maybe it was there, Pavel was ignoring a lot of his senses. The taste was over powering. The feeling of his lungs filling with Jim. The texture of Jim’s hair below his finger tips. His every scene heightened, and his mind a jumble.

Jim’s breathe has taste, and a smell, like nothing Pavel imagined. He thinks it’s better. The back of his hand could not compare.

Him and Jim are becoming one, lips tangled, fingers entwined in hair, hands stoking sides and cupping buttocks, body’s close enough to share heat. They are sharing a passion that only lovers can.


End file.
